This invention is in the field of game apparatus providing competitive play between two or more participants.
Games have been proposed heretofore in which a playing field is defined by a box-like structure having goal openings at opposite ends, rods slidably and pivotally mounted in the side walls and having depending paddles thereon whereby a ball resting on the bottom surface of the box-like structure may be manipulated and projected along the bottom surface seeking to project the ball into one or the other of the goal openings. Patents describing devices of this type are the patents to Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,687, May 3,574,350, French patent No. 758,915 and French patent No. 741,149. These devices, however, contemplate only movement of the game ball along the playing surface and they provide for scoring only by projecting the ball through one of the goal openings. The patent to Barbot et al 2,282,846 provides a similar device but, in addition, it has scoop-like paddle devices on certain of the rods whereby the game ball may be lifted and projected through the air seeking to project the same into an elevated basket-like goal, thus providing two alternative scoring means.